Pivot bearings of the type to which the present invention relate typically comprise a rolling bearing wherein a ring circumscribes the outer ring which has a spherical lateral surface and is disposed pivotally in an intermediate member comprised of two retaining rings. The intermediate member is connected in a positive form locking manner to a housing or the like. A bearing of this type is shown in West German Pat. No. 467,474. As illustrated in this patent, the retaining rings are held together by screw members which complicates assembly of the individual parts. Furthermore, it has been observed that the play between the pivoting parts varies over a period of time and is not automatically adjusted which results in premature unusability of the bearing.